50 Stories of 2Hyun
by Suzaku11
Summary: Nu'est Kim JongHyun (JR) & Hwang MinHyun 2Hyun Conjunto de Oneshots, drabbles e historias cortas de estar hermosa pero poco explorada pareja. Pasen, lean y tengan un buen rato.
1. Nota de Autora

Hola! Este es un proyecto para ejercitar un poco mi escritura. Trataré de subir más de un relato semanalmente.

Esto inicio por dos razones, la primera como mencioné arribaes para mejorar un poco mi habilidad para sacar una historia corta de momento y la segunda porque de verdad me gusta mucho esta pareja y no he encontrado mucho de ella. Así que si quieres algo que mejor que hacerlo tu mismo y aquí estoy.

Básicamente esto es todo la información que tengo ahora, eso y que los 50 podrían o no transformarse, dependiendo de cómo valla esto.

Los géneros los iré colocando al principio de cada historia y si hubiera alguna advertencia también.

Eso es todo! Que disfruten la lectura


	2. 1

**_Género_**: _Fluff_

**_Palabras_**: _546_

* * *

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ver ese tipo de series? — JongHyun pregunto situándose al lado de MinHyun en el sofá. MinHyun desvío un momento la mirada hacia el contrario y luego volvió su atención a la portátil en sus piernas.

— Por que son entretenidas, además tienen buena trama y ahora mismo no hay nada bueno que ver en televisión — contesto, estaba viendo un drama extranjero que se titulaba Mi amor accidental, no era la historia del siglo pero eso no le quitaba el gusto por ella.

— No tienen nada de entretenidas, son demasiado fantasiosas — MinHyun quería reír, JongHyun no era el más indicado para hablar de eso.

— Claro porque un hombre mitad mono que pide la energía del mundo para vencer a una lagartija espacial deforme es tan real — ironizó sonriendo un poco pero sin mirarlo.

— Al menos específica que es fantasia, esta clase de cosas dicen "_recuentos de la vida"_ y no es cierto — dijo avergonzado pero aún tratando de defender su punto — Y además la trama no iba así — MinHyun rodo los ojos no dispuesto a seguirle esa conversación, cada vez que la seguía terminaba en una explicación interminable de una historia que nunca acababa por entender.

— ¿Que tiene de falso? Eso podría pasarle a cualquiera — señaló MinHyun, sabía que lo que decía era mentira, desde su propio punto de vista la serie era un tanto irreal en cuanto a acontecimientos pero la mayoría lo eran y no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo frente a JongHyun.

— Si, por supuesto — dijo con sarcasmo — ¿Que probabilidad hay de que beses a alguien solo por girar el rostro al mismo tiempo en un lugar tan espacioso? Eso tiene que ser intencional — ambos veían la escena de los dos protagonistas dentro del automóvil, en cuanto se giraron para tomar una bolsa de MinHyun no sabía que por estar escuchando a su compañero, terminaron juntando sus labios por "accidente".

— Duh, claro que es intencional para eso les pagan.

— Me refiero a que si pasa, una de las dos personas tuvo que haberlo hecho adrede, no es casualidad — aclaro, ambos miraban la pantalla del portátil muy concentrados, JongHyun estaba justo al lado de MinHyun con su cabeza recostada en el hombro del moreno. No entendía porque razón JongHyun se quedaba ahí si estaba claro que no le gustaba el programa y bien podía irse a dormir o a hacer otra cosa pero no era la primera vez que hacía esto, MinHyun a veces se preguntaba si habría alguna razón por la que JongHyun lo buscaba y lo acompañaba en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo aún si no le gustaba. La mitad de las veces se decía a si mismo que le buscaba demasiadas explicaciones a cosas comunes.

— Yo creo que puede pasarle a cualquiera — MinHyun giro la cabeza para escuchar la siguiente contradicción de JongHyun, dudaba que se diera por vencido, MinHyun sabía que al chico le gustaba debatir, en ese momento ambos giraron sus rostros al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus labios terminaran rosandose entre si. MinHyun se sonrojo mientras JongHyun se enderezo en su lugar — Supongo que eso demuestra mi punto — hablo de nuevo, sorprendido por el suceso y tratando de evitar algún tipo de incomodidad.

— Al contrario — sonrió JongHyun — Eso comprueba el mío.


	3. 2

**Género**: _Fluff, Romance._

**Palabras** : _552_

* * *

MinHyun bostezo cansado, después de un largo día de arduo trabajo lo único que quería era ducharse y recibir un par de mimos de su novio para luego irse a dormir.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a buscar sus cosas y se encontró precisamente a su novio dentro de la habitación viendo concentrado su móvil. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo esperando a que este soltará el aparato y le devolviera el abrazo pero él ni siquiera se movió de su posición. MinHyun hizo un mohin con la boca, se inclinó un poco para poder besarlo pero cuando estaba llegando a sus labios JR ladeó el rostro negándose.

MinHyun lo miro con los ojos abiertos sin saber porque había hecho eso.

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunto para que le explicara porque el rechazo, JR lo miro inexpresivo y se soltó de su agarre caminando a la cama y echándose en ella — ¿No piensas contestarme?

— ¿Que quieres que te conteste? — se cruzó de brazos viendolo, le molestaba de sobremanera cuando JR hacía eso, responderle con otra pregunta dando mil vueltas antes de decir que le molestaba.

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

— ¿Debería?

— ¡JongHyun! — MinHyun lo reprendió, que él recordara no había hecho nada para que él se molestara, ni siquiera habían estado juntos en todo el día, ni siquiera habían estado mucho tiempo juntos los últimos días. MinHyun tenía problemas con una canción que debía cantar con BaekHo, habían estado ensayando más de lo habitual, Aaron los ayudaba mientras JR y Ren veian otras cosas — ¿Podrías al menos explicarme la razón por la que estás molesto?

— ¿Por que no vas y le pides a Aarón que te lo explique? — no era pregunta aunque sonará a ello y al decirlo se giró como si no estuviera dispuesto a seguir hablando. MinHyun abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no entendía a que se refería hasta que su cerebro capto la situación.

— ¿Estás molesto porque estaba con Aarón? — pregunto incrédulo. JR no le contesto, guardo silencio y pasados unos minutos cuando vio que no iba a responderle continuo hablando - No deberías molestarte por eso solo me estaba ayudando, es mi compañero y por encima de todo es nuestro amigo. Además de todo eso, no estábamos solos, BaekHo estaba ahí también.

— Pudiste pedirme ayuda a mi — susurro aún sin girarse a verlo y MinHyun se acercó hasta la cama recostandose a su lado y abrazándolo.

— Pude, es cierto — coincidio — Pero tenías mucho por hacer, sabía que te esforzarias por ayudarme y no quería que lo hicieras. Además no puedes estar celoso de Aarón, somos amigos.

— Lo siento — hablo girandose hacia MinHyun, tenía la mirada baja sin querer realmente verlo — Solo quería estar contigo un poco mas — MinHyun rio, JR a veces se enojaba por nada y parecía más un niño que un adulto.

— Ahora estoy aquí — acaricio con la palma de su mano su mejilla y JR puso la suya sobre esta — Estamos juntos. Y me debes algo.

JR sonrio y se acercó hacia él juntando sus labios. El beso duró poco y JR hablo.

— ¿Eso lo compensa? — pregunto pasando sus brazos por la espalda y pegando sus cuerpos. MinHyun fingió que lo pensaba.

— Quizá — dijo acercándose a su rostro y rosando sus labios — Quizás debas hacer un poco más de esfuerzo.

— Con mucho gusto — dijo volviendolo a besar.

Al final MinHyun si obtendría sus mimos.


End file.
